classic_space_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria
Maria is an impure biological clone of Mars, she was created by a Forerunner cloning machine using a mixture of Mars' DNA and an unknown female Forerunner warrior. She is a very kind and caring person, often putting others before herself. Much to the worry of Mars. +25 Years RP: Chapter 1. Maria's first appearance is in Chapter: 1 of the +25 Years RP. After her creation, she was awoken without any knowledge of who she was or where she was. She took a scalpel for protection and began to explore. She first encountered Mars when she saved him from a Promethean Knight in the facility. When he asked what her name was, she replied "Booker" causing Mars to become suspicious. He took her to the Dawn for testing where it was discovered that she was female clone of him. She was very hostile and antisocial with everyone at first until she began to open up a little more. During this time, she developed a crush on another crew member. "Snowy" Snowington Kyle "Snowy" Snowington Post Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. About a month after the ending of Chapter 1, Maria began to develop depression and had suicidal episodes. She was perscribed to anti-depressants by a doctor, which she began to depend on to function properly. When Chapter 2 begins, she has been on the pills for a couple months in secret, the only person to know being Mars. She is accidentaly injured by Mars during a defense mission on Eden Prime, which was being attacked by the Geth. Maria begins firearms practice with the help of Snowy afterwards, who had healed her. When a new crewmember joins the team, a woman by the nickname of Gluttony, Mars assigns her to dorm with Maria, thinking she could use a little more human contact. Maria and Gluttony instantly become friends. Maria lets Gluttony know about her depression and her pills. Sometime later, Maria volunteers for a mission to investigate two structures, one Forerunner and one Prothean on the volcanic planet of Kaivea. She found that she was able to interact with Forerunner artifacts as if it was natural. The mission turns out to be a diversion as the rouge spectre Saren ambushes Maria and the rest of her group. Saren takes Maria hostage and extracts some of her blood. The second team arrives in time to help them out, but Saren attempts to off Maria by dropping her down a very large hole. Snowy jumps after her and saves her, at the cost breaking her fall, which hurt like hell. Saren gets away and activates the self destruction of the temple. The groups escape and are taken back to the ship, where Maria learns that Mars had been kidnapped by an Orion spy. The Captain's Assistant Edward. They manage to storm the Orion base, which was stationed in the Flood infested galaxy. The base was already under attack by hordes of Flood. Mars' arm is stuck in a large Flood biomass, forcing Maria to cut it off. Maria, Mars, and Corvus flee and enter the planet's control room, another Forerunner structure buried beneath a cliff. As the other two pass out, Maria meets a Forerunner construct who tells her about a possible solution to the Flood crisis. Forerunner artifacts scattered all throughout the galaxy. Maria is given a Cartographer by the construct, who refers to himself as the "Guardian" and is finally brought back to the Dawn. Relationship with Snowy. Maria is, as of recently, Snowy's girlfriend. And vice versa. Maria always had a crush on the pilot even before they properly met, but was at first one sided. It grew and grew into a much more mature attraction from Maria as Snowy seemed to saved her over and over again. During Chapter 2 Maria asked Snowy for proper firearms training, which became a conversation that ended with Snowy asking Maria out on a date the next time they had leave. Maria accepted and kept it mainly to herself. However, during the Kaivea inccident, Maria is disposed of by Saren into a huge pit in which Snowy rescues her from by breaking her fall. Maria is incredibly worried about Snowy, as he hit the ground hard. Maria remarks that he was a "Stubborn Bastard" and kisses him, which was witnessed by Gluttony. Later on, Mars stops the ship in the Citadel for a meeting with the Alliance council. Maria sees it as a chance to take Snowy up on his offer for a date. Maria brings him to dinner (Which she pays for nearly all of.) and they make conversation. During this, Maria has several margaritas and becomes slightly drunk. They finish dinner and head out, Snowy buys her an expensive suit of armor as a gift, which she is completely humbled by. Afterwards, Maria brings Snowy to an expensive residence that Mars owned on top of an apartment complex. Maria, being very drunk by this point, begins to act a little more serious around Snowy, kissing him over the apartment room's view of the citadel. Maria instantly feels ashamed and backs off, telling Snowy that the whole date was a mistake. Snowy explains that he cared about her too. Calming her down and making her a lot more confident. Maria and Snowy end up staying the night in the room and sleeping together. Afterward they return to the Dawn, keeping the whole date a secret to Mars. Maria and Snowy both being to worry abou the relationship and agree to take it slower. Maria confesses to Mars about having sex with Snowy, which to Maria's surprise he took very well. Maria and Snowy continue their relationship with a lot more comfort afterwards. Category:Human/Humanoid Characters